In The Night
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Set in the distant Future an Nick and Claudia one-Shot! What happens when Claudia catchs Nick watching her in her supposed sleep? I think the rating is K but i put it as K plus just to be safe!


**Please tell me what you think! My first Primeval Fan fiction! Please Review so i know what i've done right and done wrong. A Claudia/Nick one shot set in the future! Please Read and tell me what you thought of it do not leave me hanging! ****

* * *

**

**In the night**

Sometimes when he thinks that she's fast asleep he watches her and thinks. He thinks about the pain he's been in for losing her. Joy when she came back to him, when she said that she was in love with him and when she agreed to marry him and then when she gave him a **child. **He never thought he would be a father. Helen never wanted children so he didn't even have a chance with to become a father. He smiled as he watch her smile in her sleep. He wished he could see what she dreaming about every time she smiled in her sleep, which happened to be every time he watched her sleep. She took him in surprise when she said

'You know your going to need sleep for tomorrow!' She said staring at him.

'Claudia! Do not do that!' He smiled back at her

'I'm sorry but I still find it very sweet that you still stare at me when you think I'm asleep! It reminds me when we were dating' She replied sweetly.

'Your not asleep when I watch you then?'

'Well I'm not that sure I'm usually sleeping when I'm asleep but sometimes I do catch you out when you think I'm asleep so I don't know officially how many times you watch me!'

Nick looked sad all the sudden

'What? Nick what is it?'

'Well why didn't you tell me when your not asleep and watch you?'

'I don't know, why?' She asked puzzled.

'Because' he said smiling to him self but made sure it didn't show on his face ' we could have been doing this-' He kissed her fully on the lips, she responded instantly and moved her body closer to him and had her hands in his hair, He responded again by starting to lift the clothes his wife went to sleep in… when light flooded into their bedroom. Followed by a cry of 'Mummy?, Daddy?'

Nick whispered to Claudia 'she always has great timing doesn't she?' Whenever they have to stop kissing she was usually the reason why... well her and Conner.

Their 5 year old daughter came into their bedroom with tears in her eyes. This alerted Claudia at once she leapt out of her bed at once wrapping her arms around her daughter while saying 'Alice? What's wrong sweetie?'

'I had a nightmare mummy!'

'It's alright I'm here, It was just a dream love! Do you want to sleep in mine and daddy's bed?'

'Yes please!' Sniffed Alice

As Claudia got up she saw Nick's face. It looked concerned if this was because they wouldn't be able to continue what they had just started - Claudia would have to have a few words with her darling husband. Nick taking in his wife's expression sighed and asked Alice while she was getting in to the middle of the bed 'Princess what was you dreaming about?'

'That you and Mummy when through an light and never came back'.

This was what he was afraid of as he took his daughter into his arms 'sssssh we here and not going anywhere.'

'Promise?' Alice said hopefully

'Promise, and if either me or mummy was in the light when it disappeared both of us would be trying their hardest to get back to you love. Okay? You go to sleep love, big day tomorrow.'

'We going to the ARC?' She brightened up instantly

'Yes love'

'Okay!' Alice shut her eyes and feel asleep in her father's arms.

'I wish I could fall asleep like that!' Nick was trying to make a joke to lift Claudia's spirit up but once he saw her face he knew what she was thinking.

'Claudia it's going to be okay! I haven't needed to step through an anomaly in months!'

'I know but..'

'Claudia! Lets not talk about this now and just go to sleep alright?'

'Fine but …'

'No buts! We talk tomorrow okay?'

'Ok! Night Nick , I love you'

'I Love you too, Night' He sighed when he saw he's wife's expression. It had not changed

'Seriously Claudia it will be alright'

'I … know'' The expression had brightened up a tiny bit

They then kissed good night then had to remember that they've got Alice in the middle of them.

Claudia then closed her eyes with an arm around her daughter and husband.

Nick was watching both of them sleep, They had talked a bit about anomaly's and the ARC with their daughter but never went into detail. It scared Nick to think that his little princess was growing up so fast he sighed which made his spouse smile.

'Nick, Just go to sleep!' She smiled as she said this

'Sorry!' he laughed and went to sleep wishing that somehow he could rewind time … well without tearing the fabric of time to shreds ! Unbeknown to him and his wife that they were about to go through the whole thing again. The normal way. For once.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!!! Need to Know what you thought as i am writing another story for Primeval at the moment so i can use it for my next story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
